


It Meant Something

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Drabble, Feels, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco is alone at his father's funeral, or is he? It's sometimes alright to let someone else be strong for you.





	It Meant Something

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Draco stood next to his mother. He kept a silent vigil as his father was lowered into the earth. Looking up, he saw that they were alone. No one had come to say a final goodbye to his father. He could understand why, but it still hurt his heart. He might not have been the best father, but he was Draco's. And that meant something. 

He stood there, awkwardly rubbing his mother's back. Her shoulders shaking as she cried silently. As the ebony casket settled in the ground, she dropped a single narcissus flower onto it. "I'll always be with you, Lucius," she whispered. The sun lit her hair and reflected in the tears on her face. She was beautiful, even in her sorrow. She turned to walk away, not wanting to see the grave filled in. "I'll have Bixby prepare some tea. Take all the time you need," she said at Draco's elbow. 

As she walked away, Draco thought he heard her speaking again. He imagined she needed some time alone. Feeling a presence slightly behind him, he thought she must have forgotten something. He turned his head slightly and was surprised to see Harry. He gave him a weak smile before his well constructed mask shattered. Tears began to trickle down into his cheeks. Harry's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in for a tight hug. 

"I'm here," Harry spoke softly, his voice strong and even. "I've got you. I promise."

Draco had not expected to see Harry today. They had developed a tentative friendship when they had started working at Hogwart's together. It had progressed into a more comfortable friendship. Now, more recently, they had started to date. It was still early and new and Draco didn't want to dump his father's illness and subsequent death on Harry. He cared entirely too much about the man to chase him away. 

But here he was, when Draco needed someone the most. Harry was steadfast and strong and the only person Draco trusted to see him like this. He would pull himself together in a moment, but for right now he could let Harry hold him up. Even if it was only for a few minutes. 

Harry was quiet, letting Draco cry for several minutes. He just stood there and held him. He knew the value of silence in moments like this. Everyone wanted to ask the worst questions. 'Are you alright?' How could you possibly be alright at a time like this? 'How can I help?' Can you bring them back? No? Please go away. 'What do you need?' I need space. 

Harry had heard enough of these questions. More than enough to last a lifetime. So he didn't ask Draco anything. He knew that he wasn't alright. He knew that losing someone caused physical pain in your heart. And he knew that Draco would need someone to understand how much it hurt. 

Draco was unsure of how long they had stood there. When he had collected himself, the grave was filled and the sun was obscured by clouds. When he tried to move away, Harry let him. "Would you like to join us for tea?" Draco asked, his voice rough. 

"I'd like that," Harry said quietly. "I'll stay as long as you need me." Draco took Harry's hand and they started the long walk back to the manor. Harry was here for him and he was staying. And that meant something. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write. I recently lost my mother and the pain is a physical ache. But I wanted to do this because it's ok to feel the pain. It's ok to be sad. Grief doesn't have a time limit. Feel your feels.


End file.
